Choose your Ending(2)
by pendownstreams
Summary: Take part in the story with Percy and choose alternative chapters to keep him alive! Percy goes to a summer camp, but something isn't right. If Percy dies, it's your fault SO BETTER THINK TWICE BEFORE CHOOSING. 7 DIFFERENT ENDINGS, BUT JUST 2 WHICH WILL KEEP PERCY ALIVE. It's all in your hands...CHOOSE WELL!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am back with the second edition to the series:-**

 **Will you Help Percy? Choose well!**

 **What i present you are 10 chapters from which you have to choose the one you think would keep percy alive in the story. So choose well! But if he dies, don't worry you can always come back to the first chapter and start again. You'll be responsible for your ending.**

 **Please review your experience,how you made your choices and if Percy made it out alive. And oh! My fault,I forgot to mention that there are only TWO chapters with the happy ending* (evil laugh)***

 **Please review.**

 **Let's start with the story-**

* * *

Capter 1-Summer Camp

* * *

Percy's POV

5:45 A.M

1st June! hurray!

finally the summer vacations and finally the Summer camp. I am so excited. all my friends Annabeth,Thalia, Nico, Grover,Luke, Drew and Juniper will be there with me. the whole 10th standard is going to be there by the way, silly me. it would be a 3 night 4 day camp and I'm so happy

"maybe I'll get some alone time with Annabeth-"said the stupid me.

"but she is NOT your girlfriend and stop thinking like this!" said the sensible me.

"but she is hot-" said the crazy-for-annabeth part of me.

"she is your best friend.." said the wise me

OK! OK! stop me! both me !let's get ready and not waste time.

6 A.M

I had already packed my ruksack yesterday . great I have got so much time to get ready. I quickly jumped out of the bed to shower.I got ready in my brown Cargo pants along with my favourite blue t-shirt and baseball hat. Putting on my shoes and tamming( well trying to tame my hair) I got ready and saw myself in the mirror.

"The best camper award goes to Percy Jackson" I acted as the comp director.

"oh thank you! sir I'm just a natural" I said giving my dashing smile and accepting the award.

"over here! over here! we love you!you are our hero!" I said screaming and acting as fan girls!

"nothing of this will happen if you don't go." said Mom

SAID MOM!

I turned around to see my mum standing in the doorway trying her best not to laugh and roll. now I'm blushing. great!

"come on, I am surprised you got up so early." said Mom gesturing me to come out and changing the topic thankfully.

I gave her a smile, picked up my ruksack and walked out of the room.

1 P.M

finally! We reached the Campsite. it was 3 hours away from the city in the forest and I was so thrilled about this. Grover became little sick on the bus ride. Wait im not thrilled cause of him being sick, i am thrilled cause we reached here and Grover became...you get what I mean.

The camp was very nice. The camp director Miss Psyche Castle was really cool. the main field named as "fort" in which tents were set along with a campfire in the center and space to sit around it. to the right known as the "Leisure Valley" was a big lake surrounded by beautiful Meadows and to the left was the activity area or called the "arena". Also there was a large ground.

3 P.M

after eating our first meet on camp aka lunch we were allotted tents. Annabeth,Thalia, drew and Juniper were given 1 tent and i,Nico,Grover and Luke 1 tent. Both the tents were adjacent to each other and situated at the furthermost coner of the Fort. I am so happy but I ain't nasty!

* * *

So that was the introduction this time percy and friends are in a summer camp.

you people get ready to choose

now go move on to the next chapter!

peace out- sia

p.s- please review. they'll motivate me. i have so many more ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

hope you make a good choice and keep percy alive.

* * *

Chapter 2. Evil Plan

* * *

8 p.m

it was our first night. everyone has changed into pyjamas. dinner was not my favourite today but I hope it would get better. we all were sitting around the campfire,some girls were singing songs, boys were joking and everyone was having fun in their own way. Grover was much better now and he and Juniper-wait did I tell you they were dating? nope, my bad! well they were dating and so were Drew and Luke. They were the new couples just came together last month when we played that game Truth and Dare at Drew's residence at god- knows- what's- the -occasion- party.

Annabeth and Thalia were talking something about how Civilization has changed after urbanization. I wasn't interested in their talks. Dont get me wrong, but you know i am kind of who cares and works on present rather than poundring about past or future. I am so smart..

Nico was fiddling with his camera.

"Forgot how to use it?" I asked Nico laughing on my own joke.

He just rolled his eyes .

"you know this is an all-time camera that is-"

I was going to ask.

"-you can shoot with this at night too also this is waterproof."said Nico finally switching it onn.

" cool now we can store memories. phone isn't allowed in this camp and Gabe won't let me touch his camera." Shitty Gabe.

"I was thinking we can get some action you know with this camera animals-"

"ghosts-" i added liking the idea

"-and maybe a romantic video or worse." said Nico with a mischief in his voice as he gestured me to look at Drew and Luke silently walking away from the group to the Leisure Valley.

8:23 P.M

we won't make a sex tape and leak it i thought just some fun teasing Drew and Luke.

"We will delete it don't worry" assured Nico.

was I thinking out loud or could Nico read mind. I looked at him with a mixture of discomfort and surprise.

"I cannot read Minds but I am smart." Said Nico winking at me and telling me to follow him.

* * *

what will you do?

go with Nico or wait for a chance to spend some time with annabeth in this beautiful night?

want to go with Nico go to chapter 7

Want to stay go to chapter 3

(Please review)


	3. Chapter 3

Percy decided to stay. Let's see what happens.

* * *

Chapter 3. Icings

* * *

Well Nico is stupid and he will get in trouble for this. But i am the smart one so i refused.

"Oh common Percy it will be fun."

"Well i dont think so. First if we get caught the consequences will be way worse and secondly its not worth it."

Nico tried to understand me but he failed. Hnh dumb ass.

"Fine suit your self I'm going anyways."

"Dont go Nico. Not a good idea you shouldn't interfere in others business. You know right curiosity killed the cat?" I tried once more.

He walked away to the lake.

what can i do,i tried to put some sense in him but he doesn't understand. He is a big boy he should be able to make his own decisions. So on these basis i stopped feeling guilty and continued to look at others.

After sometime Thalia whispered something to annabeth. They both giggled and stood up walking towards their tent. I wanted to see so well u know what i did. I followed them simple. I know i know i was the one lecturing about privacy and all but when its the girl you like, wait! does that mean nico has a crush on drew? Or maybe luke? Who knows. Whatever. Brushing these thoughts aside i followed the girls.

The girls went in the tent and zipped it. I silently hid under the rain protector of the tent and tried to listen.

"Mmmmm oh annabeth i cannot wait open quick" said Thalia. Her voice excited.

"Oh geez Thals wait i am opening up, this zip is a bit struck" said annabeth equally jolly.

" ooo look at this it is so good, the folds oh man" said thalia

" common take it, its yours all yours!" Replied annabeth.

"Mmmm smells good tastes so goooood mmmmmmm"

"Hehe thanks thals, oh aaaw'

" dont make noises "

"Okay okay eat it quick"

WHAT WERE THEY TALKING ABOUT? Oh no i loved annabeth and she was she was, she wont ever be mine. My mother always wanted me to be her little girl. Right now i too wanted to be a girl. This is so so bad.

" oh that was great" finally said Thalia after 5 mins.

"Hey clean up u have white all over your face"

WHY CAN'T I DIE?

"Now go and send Percy its his turn"

WAIT WHAT? i ran as fast i could and sat on my seat trying to act normal. I cannot believe what was happening. Annabeth wanna give me it. Wait so that means she likes Thalia and me both?/But thats not fair i love her. But what ever i was so exited i didn't hear Thalia calling my name.

"Hey percy! Whats up with you? Anyways go to our tent annabeth is there,she wants to talk to you. Dont tell anyone though go." Thalia wispered in my ears and winked at me before pushing me.

I couldn't be more happy. I went running to the tent opened it and went flying in. And maybe that was bad cause i landed straight on annabeth in the faint moon light entering from the top.

"Oww perce! Slow down! Get up now!" Said annabeth from under neath me.

I quickly sat up and helped her sit. Closing the tent i finally faced her.

"I made some cupcakes for you."

She handed me a blue cupcake looking just like the one you see on television.

" I made two one white and a blue one. For you and me but Thalia saw me packing them and insisted to eat one. So i had to give her the white one. I so sorry. " said annabeth explaining me all.

Now i get it. I laughed out loud. Annabeth looked at me as if i was crazy and aksed me the reason to why i broke in such a laughter.

"Nothing annabeth I'm just very happy that you did this for me and seeing you talk like that was funnw. Thankyou so much this looks incredible."

I took a bite and it was the most delicious one. With just 3 bites and it was all gone.

" how's it? I couldn't find blue frosting so i had to make one i hope you like it"

"It was the most delicious one i ever had annabeth thanku so much."

She smiled at me.

Awwwwww my Angel I love her. I need to tell her this.

* * *

Want to propose her

Yes- Chapter 4.

No- Chapter 5.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy Chose to purpose annabeth. Lets see if you choice was worth it.

* * *

Chapter 4 That Kiss Thou

* * *

I have to tell her now. I love her. I want her to be her last first kiss i want her all to me.

So its decided

"Annabeth i want to tell you something"

"Yes percy what is it?"

Man this was very hard.

But i have to

" ihaveacrushonyouscincealongtimeandiloveyouwillyoubemygirlfriend"

"Wowowowo slow down a bit Percy tell me exactly"

Here goes nothing

"i have a crush on you scince a long time and I love you will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'll never ask"

WHAT!

"Yes Percy i reciprocate the same feelings"

And then she kissed me. That was soososo good. Better than the best food and i am a sucker for food.

I and annabeth after officially becoming a couple thought of walking to the arena,climb to the tree house there and watch the night sky for sometime. I was enjoying myself.

As we reached the tree house, Annabeth started to remove her clothing.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked her so in shock.

"Don't you want to?" She asked seductively.

" i do but not so early i mean..."

But she didn't gave me a chance because she already kissed me.

Wow that was amazing.

I looked at annabeth. She was shivering.

"Oh your cold wear your cloths annabeth we need to get back."

" Thanku Percy Jackson thatnkyou so much! "

" oh annabeth it okay i lo-

"Grooooooww"

"What?"

And thats when i had goosebumps. She was turning younger maybe in early 30 but she was also growing very pale. Her eyes started glowing red and flangs came out of her mouth. Suddenly a black smoke surrounded her and she was covered in black robs.

"Thanku dear. You see i was cursed into thus child form from one of my boyfriend's ex. Only if i made love to a pure virgin who loved me would this spell broke. Thankyou percy for breaking it. And you shall be my first hunt.

I screamed on the top of my lungs and ran, ran to the campfire. Thank god i had cloths on. I saw the fire finally.

Yes i am safe.

Suddenly something dragged me back and the last thing i saw was annabeth breaking my legs.

* * *

Percy died because of you! You failed.

(Go to the choice and start again. All the very best!)

Hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

You decided not to.

* * *

Chapter 5. I can run

* * *

I decided against it. I cannot end our friendship. What if she doesn't feel that way and maybe become upset.

"Thankyou Annabeth that was really amazing. Hmm i think we should go back out" i suggested her.

Her smile wanished. She pushed me away and rushed out of the tent.

" All that hard work and i get nothing. How funny. " i heard her saying on her way back.

What did i do? Was she expecting something. God dam it i need to fix this problem. So i went out to apologize to her. As i came around the circle i saw annabeth with Sam,the meanest boy and the playboy of our school. What the hell is she doing with him. I saw her whispering something to him and saw him smiling. Then hand in hand they walked back to the tent. What was happening? I need to find out. So i again followed them and hid under my position.

I heard them talking.

"I made some cupcakes for you."

What the hell?

"Oh thanks babes" i heard him say.

" how's it? I couldn't find green frosting so i had to make one i hope you like it"

No!No!No! This isn't happening!

"It is delicious sweetie. Can i do something for you" i head him say in a seductive voice.

"Yeah why not we go walking to the arena,climb to the tree house there and watch the night sky for sometime and then maybe we can enjoy some privacy." I heard annabeth say with equal fire in her voice.

No! Wtf. I need to follow them so i did.

I swiftly walked first and hid in the camera room near the arena monitoring the tree houses.

As they reached the tree house, Annabeth started to remove her clothing.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked her.

" why ? You had done it before right?" She asked now naked. She was so beautiful but to see her naked this way made me wanna smash some lions.

"No"

"Dont worry ill teach you"

For the next 10 minutes i cried listening to the voices and seeing their bodies. After finally it ended Sam got up and started getting dressed up again.

I looked at annabeth. She was shivering.

"Grooooooww"

"What was that? Asked Sam.

And he was as shocked as i was when he saw annabeth.i had goosebumps. She was turning younger maybe in early 30 but she was also growing very pale. Her eyes started glowing red and flangs came out of her mouth. Suddenly a black smoke surrounded her and she was covered in black robs.

"Thanku dear. You see i was cursed into this child form from one of my boyfriend's ex. Only if i made love to a pure virgin this spell would break. Thankyou for breaking it. And you shall be my first hunt.

Sam screamed on the top of his lungs and ran, but unfortunately annabeth caught him and started tearing him apart and drinking his blood.

I was so stonned to move.

I slowly gained my courage and ran back to the camp. I told Thalia all this (she believed me cause i was so pale and shivering and crying)and before we could warn all, well annabeth came out herself.

NEXT DAY

I and thalia both with some bone brocken sat on the sofa with my mom in her new apartment (long story some other time) hearing to the news.

" Supernatural comes to haunt us. Last night a camp was burn out by vampire hunters lorry and mathew killing a vampire. She attacked killing 3 kids and an adult. No further details are to be known yet."

"Thankgod i listened to you percy" said Thalia.

" All i could do was- smile"

* * *

Percy saved! Hurray!

Hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

You decide to stay hidden and hope for the best. Lets see where your choice takes you!

* * *

Chapter 6 Hero or No?

* * *

"Are you mad? No! They have higher chances to find us in here. If we run away maybe they wont notice us. Well they didnt notice us coming either." Explained Nico.

Maybe he has a point but i was going to go with my instincts.

"Okay, you stick with your plan and I'll stick with mine." I told him.

Nico switched off his camera. Thanks the God the stupid camera didnt make any more weird sounds.

Nico started to run. No one was there, now i was rethinking about my instincts. He was almost to the woods when suddenly he fell and Luke came up from no where.

"Hey buddy! You are caught!" Said luke smiling.

Well drew wasn't that happy.

" WHAT WERE YOU DOING? WHAT ALL DID YOU HEAR? TELL ME! TELLL ME!" screamed Drew.

"Babe relaxxxxx" said luke hissing in the end.

" Yessssss babee" said Derw calming down immediately.

But they weren't calming down they were changing. Oh my god. Im so stoned and there are shivers down my fuck spine the whole body!

From waist down they became snakes huge massive black snacks and their eyes changed into bright green, along with there tongue like a snake's tongue.

I will cry. Mom . this is the worst night mare ever!

And Nico was just like a statue too. He wasnt even moving an inch. Both Drew and Luke were looking down at him. And now i see. They weren't feeling themselves,No. They were removing their dead skin. It was so disturbing.

"Naginaa firssssst my lovvee" hissed Luke.

And that was the end of Nico.

They tore his body into parts and ate him.

I was so shocked thanks god i didn't puke.

" ohhh we can finally make love my dear. We tasted the blood of 100 children. Now we can make love. The final sacrifice is done!" Said Drew, really happy in killing 100 children.

"I know my love finally we'll make love in our original forms"

"Common lets make love uder this pire and magnificent night and let the nature witness the joing of two souls to attain supreme purity" said Drew.

Slowly they moved towards the lake.

"Now after we make love we can feed on all these children here and enjoy our wedding" said Luke.

"I like the sound of it babe" said Drew.

Both of them dived into the lake and disappeared.

I definitely didn't like the sound of that. After making sure that there was no one i ran to the camp fire. Everyone was still enjoying themselves. I spotted Annabeth, Thalia,Grover and Juniper sitting together and laughing.

I have to save my friends. But what about the other people?

* * *

You need to escape ASAP but will you become a Hero and tell everyone or will you just run away with you friends?

Tell everyone- Move to chapter 8

No need to tell everyone and save your own and your bestfriends asses- Move to chapter-10


	7. Chapter 7

You thought of going with Nico. your choice- let's see if you chose well

review please guys

* * *

Chapter 7. Funny sound

* * *

I laughed at the idea and thought of following Nico. Annabeth was still busy by the way.I and Nico secretly walked away going to the direction of Lake as fast as possible without making noise, even if we did the song covered up for it. there was an old rain shelter near the lake. We both went in it and hid under a bench. we heard some voices far from our hideout.

"you are looking so hot"said Luke in a I -am- so -high- without- alcohol -voice-.

"really?" asked Drew in a I-am- sexy- and- I -know- it voice.

I and Nico crouched to see what was happening. Luke and Drew were standing near the lake. Both of them were naked though they weren't touching each other. they were looking at each other and both were running their hands on their own torsos.

what were they doing? feeling themselves!?

Nico tried to switch on his camera. I looked at the two of them they were still doing the same weird thing. Luke has a six pack abs! when did he built them? Drew was looking really hot ,her breasts and-No percy stop! i kept that thought aside.

"just a little more time and we will be together again. Just one more sacri-

"tin pin tinpinaaaa!"Nico's stupid camera made a weird noise.

I looked at him giving my angry look. he just gave me a sheepy smile and adjusted his camera. i looked back at the love couple when i realised they had gone cold as stone statue and were whispering to each other. i looked over Nico.

"what the hell man lets go. They know someone's here and its not safe." i told nico panicking.

As we both stood slowly to see the two we found that they vanished. where the hell did they go?

"comeout who ever is there" we heard luke's voice very close to the rain shelter.

at this point i and nico looked at each other and came to a mutual understanding that-we are so in trouble! what should we do next?

"Man we should run back" said nico.

"No i think just stay hidden under the bench and rumble".

* * *

what would you do?

run back and try to escape go to chapter-9

want to stay hidden and hope for the best go to chapter-6

choose well

P.s- i know you tried making that sound.


	8. Chapter 8

Well you decided to help all.

* * *

Chapter 8 Flocksssssss!

* * *

" yes Percy save your own ass. Thats right" said the RED me inside my head.

" No Percy. You know it this is wrong. We need to save them wont be able to live with such a guilt." Said the white me.

"You wont be able to feel the guilt if you dont live." Said the RED me.

"No percy!"

" oH shut up. If you go to warn everyone there would only be hustle and bustle. No one would believe you and you'll die"

"Percy remember. We are God's creation. We arnt made just to born woek and then die. We are ment to live, to inspire, love and learn Percy. We need to helo them"

I decided.

I'll save all i could.

So i ran to find the camp director. She was in her office writing some papers.

"Miss Castle."

" Yes child?"

I explained her all.

She started laughing. She started LAUGHING!

"You must be dreaming sweetheart. There's no such thing."

"No Ma'am yo-

" Please understand i have some very important work. Go and enjoy yourself and dont worry this is just a bad dream."

I came out. What was i even expecting in the first place honestly. Enen i wouldn't believe it if i hadn't seen it myself.

But i cannot give up.

So i ran to find my friends.

Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and juniper were sitting together laughing. I couldn't help nico but ill save them all.

Annabeth was the first one to notice me.

"Percy are you okay? You look pale? Where have you been" she asked concerned. She is lovely.

" and where's Nico? We saw you both going towards the lake. Whats up?" Asked Thalia concerned too.

" what about Luke and Drew?" Asked Juniper.

I explained them all.

"Percy you are stupid, you don't- started Thalia.

" SHUT UP THALIA"i screamed at her.

That shook them all and they all were shocked. This was new to them. I never disrespect a fly let go people.

Grover asked, " what's the plan?"

"We need to get everyone out of here- i started.

"-but how? They won't believe us!" Added annabeth.

"So we need something else-" Added Thalia

" Maybe forest fire" suggested Grover.

" No! That might make them run towards the lake to get water, and thats the last place we want them to be." Added Juniper.

" Wild animals-"

"Not possible, won't be fooling anyone"

"Then maybe we can-

All this discussion was making me nervous. We were wasting a lot of time.

HEY PEOPLE! TODAY I PERCY JACKSON WANTS TO CHALLENGE YOU ALL.!"

i shouted on the top of my lungs. Eveyone were actually looking at me now.

Good.

" YOU ALL ARE UGLY, UNATTRACTIVE, STUPID MORONS WHO KNOW NOTHING"-i continued throwing insults at them. And very bad ones.

"YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME ASSHOLES! I BET IF ANYONE CAN CATCH ME, I'II PAY YOU 10 MILLION DOLLARS!"

I heard Annabeth, Thalia Grover and Juniper adding fuel to the fire and insisting them to catch me. I started to run. And everyone started running behind me to catch me.

It was working! YES!

I reached the parking. The drivers were all sitting there aroud their own personal campfire playing cards.

I ran into their game and shouted "FIRE! FOREST FIRE NEED TO GO NOW!"

They didnt react at first. But when they saw children approaching, running and shouting they ran to start the buses. Little did they know they were throwing insults at me and wanted to catch me. I swiftly hid one the roof of one of the buses in the luggage carrier.

Everyone were in the parking.

I heard annabeth telling the children " everyone this was a plot to make you all escape that place. There is a threat in the forest we immediately need to abandon this place and heed home."

" Oh not you too- " started the camp director but was hussed by loud voices.

" where are they all. I want to eat them and rip them hisssssss" It was Drew's voice.

" lets look around we will kill them all hisssss" it was Luke's voice.

Both of their voices had become viciously terrible. Their voices were spine chilling.

And the camp director was the first to get on the bus.

* * *

Yesssss!

You saved everyone! Well done.

I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Decided to run. Lets see the fate

* * *

Chapter 9 I am dumb

* * *

"Are you mad? No! They have higher chances to find us in here. If we run away maybe they wont notice us. Well they didnt notice us coming either." Explained Nico.

Maybe he has a point.

"Okay, lets stick with your plan." I told him.

Nico switched off his camera. Thanks the God the stupid camera didnt make any more weird sounds.

"Okay I'll go first and you watch my back. When im near the trees come out okay." Nico said

"Fine." I agreed. We can keep an eye on each other and save ourselves from being caught. When we get back I'm sure gonna kick this stupid man's ass. Nico stated to run. No one was there. He was almost to the woods when suddenly he fell and Luke came up from no where.

"Hey buddy! You are caught!" Said luke smiling.

Well drew wasnt that happy.

" WHAT WERE YOU DOING? WHAT ALL DID YOU HEAR? TELL ME! TELLL ME!" screamed Drew.

"Babe relaxxxxx" said luke hissing in the end.

" Yessssss babee" said Derw calming down immediately.

But they weren't calming down they were changing. Oh my god. Im so stoned and there are shivers down my fuck spine the whole body!

From waist down they became snakes huge massive black snacks and their eyes changed into bright green, along with there tongue like a snake's tongue.

I will cry. Mom . this is the worst night mare ever!

And Nico was just like a statue too. He wasnt even moving an inch. Both Drew and Luke were looking down at him. And now i see. They weren't feeling themselves,No. They were removing their dead skin. It was so disturbing.

"Naginaa firssssst my lovvee" hissed Luke.

And that was the end of Nico.

She torn him, gracefully slowly with her razor sharp nails and cut him in pieces. Both of them were now feasting on his body.

And i saw it all.

But when Luke tore his dick and at it along with the large intestine i threw up.

And by that my friends Drew found me and ate me for good.

* * *

Death

Game over.


	10. Chapter 10

You decided to save your ass. Lets see.

* * *

Chapter 10 Delicious

* * *

" yes Percy save your own ass. Thats right" said the RED me inside my head.

" No Percy. You know it this is wrong. We need to save them wont be able to live with such a guilt." Said the white me.

"You wont be able to feel the guilt if you dont live." Said the RED me.

"No percy!"

" oH shut up. If you go to warn everyone there would only be hustle and bustle. No one would believe you and you'll die"

"Percy remember. We are God's creation. We arnt made just to born woek and then die. We are ment to live, to inspire, love and learn Percy. We need to helo them"

I decided.

I'll save all i could.

So i ran to find the camp director. She was in her office writing some papers.

"Miss Castle."

" Yes child?"

I explained her all.

She started laughing. She started LAUGHING!

"You must be dreaming sweetheart. There's no such thing."

"No Ma'am yo-

" Please understand i have some very important work. Go and enjoy yourself and dont worry this is just a bad dream."

I came out. What was i even expecting in the first place honestly. Enen i wouldn't believe it if i hadn't seen it myself.

But i cannot give up.

So i ran to find my friends.

Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and juniper were sitting together laughing. I couldn't help nico but ill save them all.

Annabeth was the first one to notice me.

"Percy are you okay? You look pale? Where have you been" she asked concerned. She is lovely.

" and where's Nico? We saw you both going towards the lake. Whats up?" Asked Thalia concerned too.

" what about Luke and Drew?" Asked Juniper.

I explained them all.

"Percy you are stupid, you don't- started Thalia.

" SHUT UP THALIA"i screamed at her.

That shook them all and they all were shocked. This was new to them. I never disrespect a fly let go people.

Grover asked, " what's the plan?"

"We need to get everyone out of here- i started.

"-but how? They won't believe us!" Added annabeth.

"So we need something else-" Added Thalia

" Maybe forest fire" suggested Grover.

" No! That might make them run towards the lake to get water, and thats the last place we want them to be." Added Juniper.

" Wild animals-"

"Not possible, won't be fooling anyone"

"Then maybe we can-

All this discussion was making me nervous. We were wasting a lot of time.

" See i think that the wise thing is that we run first! No one would believe us and we'll die too." Annabeth suggested.

"Annabeth but-" i said.

" no percy she is right. You k ow how these people are. They'll just make our fun and won't believe us. And we are not even the popular ones."added Thalia.

Maybe they were right.

As soon as we started to pack our bags and go. We heard the voices. Suddenly not sweet hissing but spine freezing hissing.

" Hello people! Looking good!" Said Luke.

Everyone stopped. Confused and looking around.

" Dinner time!" Said Drew.

And they emerged out. Giant snakes. Atleast 30 feet tall.

And no one escaped death that night.

* * *

Everyone died.

Bad choice.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone thankyou so much for reading my story!

I'll be out soon with a new part.

I would love if you guys can give me your names so that i can use them for my characters in the next part.

Hope you enjoyed reading.

Thankyou for reading and reviews.

Please check out my other stories too!

Till then

-sia


End file.
